


Many Happy Returns

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: On Harry's eighteenth birthday, Ginny makes plans to continue what Ron interrupted the previous year.





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

            The Weasleys threw Harry a party for his eighteenth birthday.  The back yard of the Burrow was filled with friends and family.  Harry was embarrassed by all the attention, especially the pile of gifts waiting to be opened.   

            “Come upstairs in a few minutes and I’ll give you my present,” Ginny whispered in his ear.  

            Tantalizing thoughts of what she might have for him quickly propelled Harry inside.  

            “Where’re you off to?” Ron called out. 

            “Toilet,” Harry lied.   

            In Ginny’s bedroom, he carefully unwound the ribbons from his present.  No gift he had ever received was so delightful to unwrap.  Ginny’s creamy skin seemed to glow in the semi-darkness.  By the time his gift was fully revealed, Harry was incapable of speech.        

            Fifteen minutes later, Ron became concerned.  

            “I’d better check on him,” he said.  

            Hermione’s instructions were to keep Ron outside.

            “He’s perfectly capable of using the toilet by himself,” she pointed out.      

            “But he might have gotten sick,” Ron said worriedly. 

            “He doesn’t need your help to do that, either.  Let’s have some more cake,” she said, tugging him toward the refreshments.  

            Ron shook off her arm and disappeared into the house.  Hermione sighed and followed him.  She had done her best, but Ron was like a hound trailing a rabbit.  

            The bathroom was empty, and so was the bedroom assigned to Harry.  Ron stood uncertainly in the hall.  

            “Where do you suppose he went?”

            He suddenly realized there was one place he hadn’t checked.  

            “No, Ron,” Hermione begged as he started to knock on Ginny’s door.  “Leave them alone.”

            “So he is in there!  Is that what you and Ginny were whispering about earlier?”

            “If you don’t step away from that door, you’ll never see me naked again,” Hermione threatened.  

            “Oh, come on.  You wouldn’t really do that to me, would you?” he grinned.

            “Try me,” Hermione replied coldly.  

            Her nakedness was a relatively recent thing.  Ron knew he couldn’t give it up.  He allowed Hermione to lead him back to the party.    

                  

            

            

              

             

 


End file.
